Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Zusammenfassung Ich hab meine Meinung auf der Dissi geschrieben, einfach mal durchlesen. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Bist du eig dafür oder dagegen? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Schwer zu sagen... Warum bist du eig so versessen auf diesen Spotlight? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Ich versteh dich ja, aber lies dir doch mal meine Meinung auf dieser Dissi durch: alles wäre futsch, unsere Ränge gingen verloren, etc. Ich weiß nicht, was die richtige Entscheidung ist. Außerdem arbeite ich im Poke-pedia gerade an der Spoiler-Vorlage. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Würde ich auch sagen, aber die Mehrheit soll entscheiden (sind ja hier nicht in einer Diktatur) [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) @Favicon: ich dachte, PacMan ist der Klassiker schlechthin, einfach passend. @Wiki-Erfolg: Ich bin auch gern hier, hier kann ich etwas mehr ausrichten als im NP (bin ja da nur für die Kapitel und früher auch für die Spiele-Jutsus zuständig (stammen die meisten von mir^^)) @Google: ich hab unsere URL bei Google hinzugefügtD(^^^), außerdem bewirkt die Gestaltung der Hauptseite und dieses __INDEX__, was ich bei vielen wichtigen Seiten eingefügt habe, dass Goggle unsere Seiten mit Begriffen aus diesen Seiten verbindet und wir so leichter gefungen werden.[[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Favicon Hast du schon das Favicon gesehen XD [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) ---- Wenn dein Freund bis zum Wochenende warten kann :) ist zwar eine Sache auf 15 min, aber ich will sichergehen, falls er extravagante Wünsche hat. Außerdem muss ich ja das Design auch abändern, also: Wenn dein Freund bis zum Wochenende das Wiki gegründet hat, und du mir den Link geschickt hast, mach ich dass. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Du erstellst das Wiki deines Freundes?? Sachen gibt´s... Ich dachte, es gibt bereits ein Draglade-Wiki, ein erfolgreiches sogar (sieh mal auf de.community.wikia.com) [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Hab das verwechselt mit dem Drakensang-Wiki. O_o [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Wenn er angemeldet ist, gib mir bitte seinen Benutzernamen, damit ich ihm etwas helfen kann, wenns notwendig ist (solang du das nicht schon getan hast :) ). [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Achtung: Wir haben einen neuen Benutzer hier, also: freundlich sein!!! [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Kommt drauf an, wieviel du gemacht hast und wieviele Benutzer es dort gibt. @Draglade: hab noch nicht reingeschaut. Mach jetzt Schluss, habe morgen einen Test, eine Vokabelprüfung und wahrscheilich auch ein Referat *phew*. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Danke.http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100515124953/de/images/3/31/Sd19.gif (Sorry, hatte anfangs vergessen, mich einzuloggen)[[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) ---- Mittagspause. Ist aber um 1400 aus. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Hab ihn trotzdem mal angeschrieben, dass er nach Möglichkeit nur .png - Bilder reinstellen soll. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Das NP ist zwar nicht das größte, aber das erfolgreichste Wiki von Wikia-Deutschland. Also, was soll ich da schon tun? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Frag sie doch, ich mach dann Schluss (hab morgen wieder einen Test). Außerdem haben die sehrwohl Werbung gemacht, aber vor unserer Zeit. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Ganz gut, aber ich könnte bei den Pokemon Games zu jedem Spiel 'ne Inhaltsangabe also Handlung, das Gameplay, Release etc. hinzufügen wenns genehm ist ? Naja, ein paar Zeilen lang ist das nicht gerade. Aber gute Arbeit, hab noch das eingefügt. Du gehst ja ab wie Schmidt´s Katze :D. Wann gründest du eig das Wiki deines Freundes? Wenn du eine Vorlage willst, musst du mir noch das Design vorgeben. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Tja, mit dem Namen kann ich dir nicht helfen, das sollte am besten dein Freund entscheiden. Wie gesagt, rechtzeitig bescheid geben, was für Vorlagen und was für ein Design dein Freund haben will (is ja schließlich sein Wiki, mehr oder weniger). [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Hab schon mal reingeschaut, dachte, ich hab dir bereits deshalb geschrieben. Naja, ist ja auch egal. Wie dem auch sei, du hast ja noch eine Menge Arbeit vor dir, aber wenn ich mir deine Aktivität in letzter Zeit ansehe, wird das wohl kein Problem sein ^^. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Was ich dich eig noch fragen wollte: kann es sein, dass du Artikel aus anderen Wikis/Wikipedia kopierst? Meine das, weil du in kurzer Zeit unglaublich lange Aritkel geschrieben hast. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Danke sehr. Hab ich doch gern gemacht. Ich nehme mir dann noch die restlichen Spiele des Pokemon-Genres vor kann aber bis aller höchstens nächstes Wochenende dauern. Gruß[[Benutzer:Toma94|'Toma94']](Dissi) Hast du etwa beide Artikel gelöscht ? Weil beide sind verschwunden. Muss ich alles neu machen -.-' Toma94 14:29, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) stell den artikel mal wiederher, also rückgängig machen, dann kopier ich den und dann löschst du es nochmal sobald ich dir bescheid sage und dann füg ich alles wieder ein. ich hab den irgendwie 2 spurig odeer so gemacht. keine ahnung.Gruß Toma94 14:42, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok kannst wieder löschen.Toma94 14:45, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ne jetzt ist alles richtig so Toma94 14:55, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Ich kann keine Bilder hochladen, die escheinen ohne Farbe also, komplett weiß. Hast du'n Chatroom, sprich ICQ oder MSN wo ich dir die sende und du die dann hochlädst ? Toma94 15:45, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Da mein Jüngerer das von meinem Vater bekommen hat wo er in Japan tätig war, und gespilt hat, hab ich mir das letztens auch mal angeguckt. Ist ganz gutes Spiel, musste dir echt kaufen. Diesmal lohnt sich das wirlich. Gruß Toma94 17:13, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja ist es auch. Aber ich hol mir das nochmal auf Deutsch. Aber ich wenn man öfters Neustart gemacht hat (wie ich, mein armer Bruder musste immer neu machen) ;D ist s langweilig. Zumindest die Einleitung bis zum 1. Orden. Mein Bruder hats aber auch schon seit dem 15.Oktober hat der mi grad gesagt :D Welchen Stater hast du denn genommen ? Mein Bruder hat den Wasserstarter aber der nimmt bei der Deutschen den Grad Starter, oh mein Gott :D und ich nehme Floink *.* Toma94 17:22, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ok alles klar. mach ich. Könntest du mir'n gefallen tun ? Und zwar bei Sims-Games die restlichen Spiele für Ps2,Wii,GBA etc. einfügen? Weil ich mir das nachdem Pokemon vervollständigt ist, vornehmen wolle aber keine zeit habe die spiele noch raus zusuchen ? Gruß Toma94 17:39, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Auf der Pokemon-Games Seite hat sich ja schon so einiges getan :D. Toma94 18:50, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja, gerne. Ich kenn mich zwar nicht so übertrieben gut mit Spielen aus, aber trotzdem werde ich hier versuchen ab und zu mitzuarbeiten.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:04, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nein, nur bei Schulen wie meiner (sieh dir den Artikel (Link auf meinem Profil) an, dann wirst dus verstehen). Wäre übrigends auch für MSN, da die Dissis so lange laden. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Naja, wie man ein Forum erstellt, hast du ja schon gemacht. Donwloade übrigends gerade icq, sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin. Sorry, mein I-net spinnt total. Wie heißt du bei icq?[[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) OK. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) ICQ/MSN Ich hab die Vorlage vom Steckbrief geändert, damit man die icq/msn einfügen kann: Code siehe in der grauen Box hier. Meine icq steht auf meinem Profil. Übrigends: ich mach (wahrscheinlich ab morgen) die Guitar-Hero-Reihe. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Hey Darkpain ich habe schwierigkeiten bei der bearbeitung von Seiten. benutze im moment den monobook style. wollte dateien hochladen ging aber nich.pain88 20:41, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab grad gesehe das du en neues wikia hast narutofunrpg hast du dir schon gedanken gemacht wie des aufziehen willst?pain88 23:00, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) könnten wir unsere eigene Steckbriefe benutzen und uns als Charaktere beschreiben wäre echt nicht schlecht bin dabei pain88 23:08, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hi, ich finde das Bild auf der Startseite passt eher zu einem Anime-wiki aber nicht game-pedia.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 19:21, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hey, Dakp. alles Fresh ? Ich hatte die letzten paar Tage recht wenig zeit. Ich mach die Tage weiter mit den Inhaltsangaben etc. Hadi Bakim. ;) Toma94 20:34, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ne, ich bin Latino Japaner ;D d.h Mexikaner, Japaner. Ich kann türkisch aus der Schulzeit und meine Freundin ist Türkin. Ich dachte du bist Deutscher ;D Toma94 20:55, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Hab mal das neue Design eingespielt. Und was sagst? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXIV Wiki] 20:41, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hab nur die Vorlage durch meine Signatur ersetzt. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:31, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry, ich krieg keine Verbindung zustande, gehe daher off (icq funktioniert auch nicht mehr). [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:27, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC)